The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicles have been designed with a variety of different closures such as a deck lid to open and close a rear compartment or trunk. Typically, the deck lid is attached to a vehicle body of the motor vehicle with at least one, preferably a pair of laterally spaced hinges. Currently, the deck lid hinges are of a goose-neck type for allowing motion of the deck lid from a fully open position to a fully closed position, and for counterbalancing a weight of the deck lid. Because deck lid hinges must support the weight of the deck lid, certain properties such as strength and rigidity/stiffness are desirable. However, achieving strength and stiffness targets at low overall cost often means that deck lid hinges can be quite heavy. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved deck lid hinge produced by simplified production processes, and having reduced cost of production, reduced materials cost, and reduced weight while maintaining or improving upon rigidity and strength characteristics.